


News

by RebeccaM_30



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [25]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30
Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	News

Hey everyone! I know this isn't the update you were expecting, but I have some news.

My writing partner and I have decided to take a step back from the fandom for a bit. We're both fine, just getting a bit burnt out and want to focus on other projects.

We're not sure how long this hiatus will be, but in going to go ahead and post what we have written so far.

Anyway, sorry to be the bearer of such news and maybe we'll pick up this tale some time in the future.

Love,   
RebeccaM30 and ZoneRobotnik


End file.
